Places! Role Reversal!
by Nyanfufu-desu
Summary: Gender Swap at Alice Academy, genders are swapped all around in this paranormal universe. Mikan is now called Makito, Hotaru is Hikari, Ruka-pyon is now Rima, and Natsume is Nagami I'll figure out the rest Events like the Alice Festival and Alice Stone Exchange is here! Will this further our favorite pairings? Or will they get closer together? Thanks to Kaichou wa Maid-sama


**Me: Konichiwa!~ I am back with a new story :D**

**Hotaru: Who are you? *eyebrow raises***

Me: The author of this new story! :D *smile stays*

**Hotaru: *raises baka gun***

Me: :D (sweatdrop)

Mikan: Ho~ta~ruu! *charges to hug her*

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Me: *wipes brow* Thank goodness! *helps Mikan up*

**Hotaru: Nyanfufu-desu does not own Gakuen Alice and never EVER will.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gender Swap? O_o**

Makito (Mikan) came in and greeted everyone with **his **usual smile.

"Ohaiyo, minna!" Makito said. ^_^

"Ohaiyo, Makito!" Arata called. (Anna)

Just then, Makito spotted Hikari. (Hotaru)

Uh oh... Everyone sweatdropped O_o"

"Hikariii!" Makito shouted! **He** rushed over and was about to give him the usual hug, **his** short auburn hair in the air... But then...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Ouch!" Makito shouted.

"Are you okay, Makito-kun?!" Yuri said while rushing over to help **her **friend. (Yuu)

"Yeah, I guess," Makito mumbled while rubbing **his **head.

Sumito (Sumire/Permy) came over and said,"Baka. When are you gonna stop falling for that?"

"What do you want, Permy?" Makito said, sticking out **his **tongue.

"I told you that my name is Sumito! And I already asked you a question!" yelled Permy.

"Baka," mumbled Nagami from the way back. (Natsume)

"What did you say Nagami!?" Makito yelled, obviously infuriated.

"Ah! Nagami, you agree with me!?" Permy asked lovesick since **he** was president of the Nagami and Rima Fanclub.

Everyone sweatdropped. They knew that Nagami likes Makito, but the only one who doesn't know is Makito. :P

Makito started **his **usual rant about how mean Nagami is and how on earth did **she **get a fanclub.

Nagami just replied,"Because I'm pretty." (Author's Note: Yeah, Natsume is OOC... But it's funny :D)

Makito got angry yet again and somebody needed to break it apart.

Rima (Ruka) was just listening to their usual rant while petting ** her **bunny, Uiko. (Obviously Usagi) But **she **knew when to stop them and decided it was time.

"Okay, you two break it up," **she** said while pushing Makito gently away.

Konami (Koko) came in and just blurted out,"Yeah! Why can't you guys stop fighting and start dating each other!?"

Makito just stared blankly really confused, and Nagami was hidden behind her manga, so we don't know if **she **was blushing or not.

Konami just went on and on about how they should start dating, but then Yuri and Hikari came up and tied a piece a cloth around **her** mouth. Makito just walked away to **his** desk, blushing a tiny pink.

Nayumi (Narumi) came in, walking in like nothing was wrong. Everyone sweatdropped. O_O

**She** was wearing boys' clothes and sometimes everyone wondered if **she** was gay. (I'm gonna put gay because I do not wanna put it the other way. It's for little people's safety.)

Nayumi-sensei was wearing a blue cap, a white hoodie that said,"Idiots are over there," skinny jeans, and high tops. People would naturally say,"Hey, that looks cool," but the way Nayumi wore it... Was wrong. There's no words to describe how wrong **she **looked. **She** just looked... Wrong...

Nayumi just said,"Ohaiyo. Today we are going to do the Alice Stone Exchange." Everyone freaked. "AHEM! Arigato. We are going to this in the dark. So, here are the rules. First, make an Alice stone with all your might. Second, once everyone is done, I will turn off the lights and you must find a partner. When you find your partner, put your hand on their shoulder and wait. After that, I will turn the lights on and you will switch stones. Understood?" **she** explained.

Everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

_10 minutes_ _later..._

People were done making their Alice Stones. Every once in a while, there had been shrieks of "YES!" or "Awh..." The only people who had succeeded were Hikari, Yuri, Nagami, and Rima. (No shocker there :P) The people who almost succeeded were Sumito, Konami, Makito, Arata, Norihiko (Nonoko), Kinuka (Kitsuneme), and others. Now, let's go 5 minutes ago!

* * *

_5 minutes ago..._

Rima was talking to Nagami as usual. Nagami and Rima were done, so they had nothing to do but talk.

"So, Nagami, are you going to get Makito-kun?" Rima asked.

"Hn," was all **she** got from Nagami. Rima knew Nagami very well, so **she** suspected that **she** was going to try and partner up with Makito.

"Are you gonna get **him**?" Nagami asked. The two best friends both liked the same guy, but Rima knew Nagami _**NEEDED**_ Makito. Rima blushed. (Author's Note: Ahaha, emphasizing the "needed" :P)

"I... I... I don't know... Maybe I'll get Hikari," mumbled Rima, blushing even more than ever. Nagami smirked.

* * *

_Present time/ 5 minutes after the talk..._

"Everyone ready?" asked Nayumi.

The class nodded, holding their Alice stones.

"Okay!" said Nayumi-sensei. **She** switched off the lights and headed toward a chair. The class was totally shocked! And Makito, being a complete airhead like always, decided to wander around, which made it _**impossible**_ for Nagami to find **him**. Nagami was looking for Makito while Rima was looking for Hikari. Hikari had just found Makito and pulled on **his**wrist.

"Listen," Hikari whispered,"Just stay still and wait." Makito nodded and did what Hikari told **him** too. **He** stood there until... Someone had grabbed **his** wrist. Makito turned so **he**faced the stranger. It was Nagami. Makito blushed furiously, but managed to stutter something only Nagami could hear.

"N... N... Nagami? W... Why would you pick me?"

"Baka..." Nagami whispered while holding on to **his** wrist.

"W... What? Do we need to fight in the dark too?" asked Makito. (Author's Note: Wow... O_O)

"Baka..." Nagami just said again.

Makito was just silent for a while. Then, Nagami spoke.

"Baka... It's because I like you," Nagami said while looking at the floor. (Author's Note: Let's not stop here :D)

The lights turned on and Nagami quickly put **her** hand on Makito's shoulder. (Ahh! So OOC! T_T)

Every guy glared at Makito. The only ones who didn't glare were the gang , of course. And yes, so did Sumito. :P Makito didn't feel awkward about the staring because **he** was doing his own staring at what the gang did. Sumito was paired up with Konami, Norihiko with Kinuka, Hikari with Rima, Arata with Yuri, and Nagami with Makito.

"What the hell happened with you two?" Hikari asked with a blank expression on **his** face.

"Eh?" Makito said. O_o

"Well, what the hell happened to ALL OF YOU?" Nagami asked.

Just when they were about to answer, Nayumi-sensei spoke up.

"Okay! Okay! You guys are wasting time with the chit-chat! Just switch stones already!" Nayumi said. (Author's Note: Fangirling right now. Because if you know f(x) and know Amber... She rapped this: You wasting time with the chit-chat! So that why me fangirl now ^_^) Everyone followed Nayumi's orders, shocked at **her** words. Nagami looked at Makito's stone...

"You've got to be kidding me," Nagami said, glaring at him. **He** had given **her his** Alice stone which was more like an...

"An Alice pebble!" Makito said smiling brightly like there was nothing wrong in the world. Nagami glared at **him**, then sighed.

"Here's what an Alice stone looks like," Nagami said, opening **her** hand to show a big crimson red Alice stone.

"Wow!" Makito said, breathtaken. Nagami smirked and stuck out **her** tongue.

"You obviously can't do it," she said.

"What?! Can too!" Makito declared. He was obviously infuriated... Again... Nagami smirked.

* * *

**Me: So, so? :D **

**Hotaru: I don't like it. -_-**

**Me: T^T Hotaru makes me sad.  
**

**Mikan: What did you do, Hotaru?!**

**Natsume: You... Made me a girl... *glares*  
**

**Me: D: WHAT!? Blame it on Kaichou wa Maid-sama -3-  
**

**Mikan: Yeah! Go blame someone else, Natsume! ;P  
**

**Natsume: Hn... You made me a girl, Polka. -_-  
**

**Mikan: What!? D: You pick on me now!?  
**

**Me: It's okay, Mikan... -w- Someone explain the summary for the next chapter!  
**

**Hotaru: Okay... *puts on hat and a slideshow*  
**

**Me: Do you really...?  
**

**Hotaru: *glares*  
**

**Me: O_o Guess you do...  
**

**Hotaru: Up next on Places! Role Reversal!: The Alice Festival is coming up. Will Makito's and Nagami's relation grow further apart? Or will they get closer? What will happen to the rest of the couples? *takes off hat and slideshow* Finished.  
**

**Me: Arigato! Find out next time :D See you soon! ^_^  
**


End file.
